


Standing

by Imzadi83



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), NCIS
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Character Study, F/M, Fanvids, Father-Daughter Relationship, Feels, Other, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imzadi83/pseuds/Imzadi83
Summary: Showing a father/daughter relationship between Gibbs and Ziva. Song "Standing" sung by Anthony Stewart Head from the Buffy the Vampire Slayer's "Once More with Feeling" soundtrack.





	Standing




End file.
